


Pielucha i pępowina - czyli jak Stiles nauczył sie przewijać dziecko

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfa Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Dawno nie pisałam niczego z tego fandomu, więc postanowiłam wrzucić jakieś maleństwo.Pisząc tego ficka zakładałam, że to Stiles będzie omegą, a Derek alfą, ale w trakcie doszłam do wniosku, że mogę z tego zrobić kontynuację historii, którą już znacie :)Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba.Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale pisałam na szybko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nie pisałam niczego z tego fandomu, więc postanowiłam wrzucić jakieś maleństwo.  
> Pisząc tego ficka zakładałam, że to Stiles będzie omegą, a Derek alfą, ale w trakcie doszłam do wniosku, że mogę z tego zrobić kontynuację historii, którą już znacie :)  
> Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba.  
> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale pisałam na szybko.

Derek jęknął boleśnie, przewracając się na drugi bok. Syknął, zagryzając wargi i łapiąc się za brzuch.

Laura mówiła, że poród to najcudowniejsze wydarzenie w życiu każdej kobiety i każdej omegi. Głupia mogła sobie gadać, bo nie posiadała dzieci. Szwy na brzuchu ciągnęły go jak jasna cholera. Nie mógł normalnie   
chodzić, siedzieć, ani nawet leżeć. Każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch wywoływał ostry ból w podbrzuszu. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że jego kilkudniowa córeczka Talia okazała się pełną energii alfą.

Jak na komendę z dziecięcego pokoiku zaczął dochodzić płacz. 

\- Co tym razem? – Derek mruknął sam do siebie. Podniósł się ostrożnie, trzymając za brzuch.

\- Ja się tym zajmę! – krzyknął Stiles, mijając go biegiem na korytarzu. Oczywiście jak to bywało przez ostatnie miesiące, Stilinski nie mógł przejść koło niego, nie muskając go choćby palcem. Stiles wykorzystywał każdą okazję by go dotknąć, otrzeć się o niego, naznaczyć swoim zapachem. Alfa wyrażał w ten sposób swoje uczucia do niego i dawał upust swojej samczej zaborczości, która była nie do wytrzymania od kiedy Stiles się dowiedział, że Derek jest w ciąży. 

I chociaż Derek narzekał na przylepność alfy na każdym kroku, tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. Jako omega uwielbiał być kochanym i dotykanym przez swojego partnera. To dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji, których tak bardzo potrzebował, zwłaszcza w okresie ciąży i tuż po niej. Może Stiles przypominał bardziej intelektualną betę, niż typowego alfą z masą mięśni i testosteronem buchającym z każdego pora na ciele, ale potrafił być przerażający jak nikt, gdy wchodził w tryb alfy. 

Był fantastyczny.

I myśl, że Stiles wybrał właśnie jego, Dereka na swoją omegę, że to jego kochał, obsypywał prezentami, czułymi słowami i gestami na każdym kroku, sprawiało, że Derek czuł się najszczęśliwszą omegą na ziemi. Bo wystarczyło, czule wyszeptane mu do ucha słowo swojego alfy, spojrzenie pełne miłości, łagodny uśmiech, muśnięcie dłonią policzka, czy krótkie cmoknięcie, by omega topniał w środku ze szczęścia. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał się Stilesowi do tego przyznać. 

Derek ruszył za partnerem do pokoiku ich córeczki. Oparł się o framugę i z czułym uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak jego mąż pochyla się nad ich córeczką.

\- Co się dzieje maleńka? – Stiles zagruchał do niemowlaka, biorąc go na ręce. 

Omega był zauroczony tym, jak jego nadpobudliwy, roztrzepany alfa, potrafił ostrożnie i delikatnie obchodzić się z dzieckiem.

\- A fuj! Co to za niespodzianki? – Stilinski zmarszczył nos. – Nasza mała łobuziara znowu narobiła w pieluszkę? Oj, smyku, dopiero co cię przewijałem. Musisz tak męczyć tatę? – westchnął alfa, kładąc Talię na kolorowym przewijaku. Długie, smukłe palce ostrożnie zabrały się do odpinania śpioszków dziewczynki. 

\- Może zwyczajnie lubi robić do czystej – powiedział Derek podchodząc bliżej. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od córki. Nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mieli ze Stilesem dziecko. Nawet miesiące noszenia jej pod sercem nie przygotowały go na te uczucia, płynące wraz z ojcostwem. 

Stiles prychnął głośno, wycierając córeczkę i z obrzydzeniem zwijając brudną pieluchę. 

Derek odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc pokazać mężowi, jak bardzo go to bawiło. Zaczynał współczuć Stilesowi alfich zmysłów. 

Talia musiała ogromnie się ucieszyć z pozbycia się problemu, bo przestała chlipać. Przebierała w powietrzu nogami, ani myśląc ułatwić ojcu zadanie. 

\- No, wilczku. – Derek złapał córkę za stopy i potarł kciukami ich podeszwy, powodując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy dziecka i jego szczęśliwe ciamkanie. Omega nie mógł się doczekać, aż mała nauczy się śmiać. Ucałował małą stópkę i uśmiechnął się, czując na sobie wzrok dwóch par oczu, w których widoczne były uwielbienie i nieskończona miłość.

\- Skarbie. – Derek zwrócił się do Talii. – Nie wolno kopać taty. Tata założy ci pieluszkę, byś nie pobrudziła sobie łóżeczka. 

Stilesowi udało się w końcu przewinąć małą, choć jego ruchy nie były zbyt pewne, jakby bał się, że niechcący zrobi dziecku krzywdę. Prawdziwe problemy zaczęły się jednak dopiero w momencie, gdy trzeba było przemyć resztkę pępowiny. Derek już raz to robił. Co prawda pod czujnym okiem Melissy, ale jednak. 

Omega usłyszał jak jego mąż przełyka głośniej ślinę, wpatrując się w ciemnobrązowy kikut, będący resztką pępowiny. 

\- Ja mogę się tym zająć. – zaproponował Derek, widząc wahanie partnera.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie, ale dam radę. Jestem w końcu jej tatą, nie? Nie mogę zwalić na ciebie całego obowiązku opiekowania się małą. Co ze mnie byłby wtedy za partner i jaki ojciec? Zwłaszcza, że nadal odczuwasz skutki porodu. Myślisz Derek, że nie czuję twojego bólu? Czuję go jako swój własny, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, bo mam świadomość, że nie mogę zrobić prawie nic, by ci w nim ulżyć. Poza tym nie jestem typem alfy, który zostawia dom i dzieci na głowie omegi, samemu zaszywając się w pracy. 

Derek nie mógł się powstrzymać, ujął twarz małżonka w dłonie i pocałował go.

\- Wiem – wyszeptał omega. – I za to cię kocham. 

Stilem zarumienił się na jego słowa, jak za każdym razem, gdy Derek mówił mu, że go kocha. Na twarzy alfy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. 

\- Ubóstwiam cię – powiedział Stiles, cmokając go w policzek. – I nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem żyć bez ciebie. 

Derek przewrócił tylko na to oczami. 

\- Ty tatku lepiej bierz się do roboty, bo zima nas zastanie nim skończysz. Mała się przeziębi.

\- To alfa. My nie chorujemy tak łatwo – mruknął jego mąż. Mimo to wziął się do roboty. 

Omega przyglądał się, jak jego partner niepewnie dotykał okolic pępowiny. 

\- No i co, takie to trudne? – zapytał po chwili. 

\- Nie. Raczej nie – odpowiedział Stiles, nie odrywając jednak oczu od wykonywanej czynności. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie i determinacja, jakby od tego zadania zależało całe jego życie.

Wszystko przebiegało dobrze. Stiles trochę się uspokoił, nawet jego ramiona nie były już tak sztywne, a ruchy mechaniczne. I wszystko byłoby pięknie i cudownie, gdyby w czasie pielęgnacji nie odpadł kikut pępowiny. 

Stiles wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, zamierając w bezruchu. Pokój wypełnił zapach czystego przerażenia, który były wstanie zarejestrować nawet słabo rozwinięte zmysły omegi. 

\- Urwałem to – sapnął alfa piskliwym głosem. 

\- Stiles, spokojnie.

\- Urwałem. 

\- Stiles, to normalne.

\- Derek, nie rozumiesz. Ja to urwałem. A jak zrobiłem naszej księżniczce krzywdę? Może było na to za wcześnie? Myślisz, że da się to jakoś przykleić? Boże, przeczytałem tyle książek o przewijaniu i opiece nad niemowlakiem, a nie wiem co zrobić. Cholera, popsułem nam córkę.

Tego dla omegi było za wiele. 

Derek ryknął niepohamowanym śmiechem, który zaraz zmienił się w syk bólu, gdy szwy dały o sobie znać, a chwilę później znowu w śmiech.

Odkąd tylko zaczął się ich związek, Derek wiedział, że Stiles będzie opiekuńczym, kochającym ojcem, zbzikowanym na punkcie ich dzieci. Jednak rzeczywistość znacznie przewyższyła jego oczekiwania. Omega wprost nie mógł się doczekać, by pokazać mężowi, jak karmić dziecko. 

Był bardzo ciekawy, jak jego partner zareaguje na ulewające się mleko.


End file.
